The Weasley Girl
by brainybeauty
Summary: Just because I'm the one telling this story, doesn't mean I'm alive in the end of it. I like to believe that those seven years we're normal. Who the hell am I kidding, they weren't even close. It took me three years to become me. It took me another to keep breathing. But, the last three years are the reason I fought as long as I did. My name is Dominique Weasley, here's my story.
1. Chapter 1

When I stepped through the wall, it was blurry. The people were moving on slow motion, I heard nothing. Then, I was back in reality. My mother was saying something to me and my brother, but I wasn't paying attention. Then my dad spoke to me saying if I ever wanted to I could come home, then they hugged me, and I was on the train. Then, I was in a compartment, and I was drawing, while sitting near a window while my brother made out with his girlfriend in a bathroom. I don't know what I draw; I was just listening to some OneRepublic and drawing what I was thinking. I never noticed him come in.

"Dominique" he said, poking me and pulling out my earphones.

"Go away" I said, not noticing who it was.

"We're at Hogwarts, come on." He said it was Louis, my brother; I packed up my stuff into my bag, threw my headphones back in, now listening to Coldplay, and headed off.

I saw some people staring when I went into the Great Hall, to avoid it; I grabbed a sandwich, water, and a chocolate bar and ate in the Gryffindor Common room. The fire was going and it was nice, until a professor came looking for me.

"Headmistress McGonagall would like to see you in her office." Professor Flitwick said to me. I followed him to the stairs and he muttered the password, and I went up.

"Miss Weasley, take a seat" she said, motioning to the seats across from hers.

"I didn't see you at dinner." she said to me.

"Ate in the common room" I said simply.

"Of course, just let someone know next time" she said to me

"Of course," I said, "Is that it?" I asked.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about recent events." she said,

"I came, obviously I want to be here" I said, not meeting her eyes

"Well, in light of recent events I am sure you know how to get to the shrieking shack." she said

"Have for years" I said

"And you know that at any time, you can go home correct?" She asked

"My dad gave me the speech before" I said to her,

"Well you may go, but first" she said while we both got up, "we're all glad you came back" she said with a smile. I said goodbye and left for the common room, stopping by the great hall and grabbing two more chocolate bars.

"You remind me of Remus" my aunt Hermione said, coming up next to me.

"I wonder why, professor" I said sarcastically. Hermione was the ancient runes professor.

"No, the chocolate addiction, he used to always say it helped" She said, rounding the corner with me.

"It does" I said, nearing the Gryffindor tower.

"See you in class and most likely detention" I said with my trademark smirk.

"Watch my children" she said, as I entered muttered the password to the Fat Lady and went into the tower.

"Hey Dom" my cousin James said to me, as everybody was silent. I looked at a clock

"I'm going to bed' I said, and I went into my room, as my roommates had dropped out. I sat down and saw my stuff already in its normal place, meaning Vic was allowed in. I filled out my normal routine, which consisted of me changing into pajamas and drawing the forest at night. And, I did exactly that.

_The Next day,_

I walked through the halls while avoiding gazes. I was ignoring everybody, and the next thing I knew, I was pushed to a wall.

"Hey Domi, heard you put out now" a guy said into my ear, Goyle.

"Get off me" I said simply.

"I quite like this position myself" He said with a smirk, reaching for my ass.

"She said to leave her alone" I heard an unknown voice yell.

"You're not in this Black" Goyle said to him. Black said nothing, he grabbed Goyle and punched him in the face once and he was knocked out. I said nothing, I just ran. Black followed me.

"Hey! Slow down." he was yelling after me.

"What do you want?!" I yelled at him, stopping and turning to him. I got a good look at him. He was hot. He was tall, and well built, he had piercing green eyes and somewhat long black hair. He was wearing Gryffindor robes, weird, I never really saw him before. The last year or so I have been out of it, so it made some sense.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said defensively.

"Well I'm fine, you can leave now" I said to him. He did not listen; he was giving me a double take. I get it, it happens often. I was pretty tall, and slim for the matter, with my father's blue eyes and my mother's blonde hair, but my hair was more of a dirty blonde.

"Can I at least get your name?" He asked with a smirk.

"Dominique Weasley and yours?" I said to him, playing into the flirting.

"Alexander Black, call me Alex" he said, stretching out his hand for me to shake it.

"Call me whatever you like" I said with my own smirk.

"What did Goyle want with you. "He asked me, looking me straight in the eyes instead of my chest; it was nice for a change.

"He thinks I'm an easy lay, just an excuse at this point" I said.

"Well no guy should do that to a girl." he said heartfelt.

"You're in Gryffindor, how come I haven't seen you before?" I asked

"I kept to myself for a while" He said.

"Makes sense with the name" I said

"Black, like Sirius I presume?" He nodded, "I assume he had a child he didn't know about and you were the result of that child reproducing"

" My mother, her mother was some time traveler and made her the same age as your mother, she gave me up to a friend of hers and was killed by a death eater when she was 25" He explained, looking down.

"What friend?" I asked.

"Ryan Putrova. Durmstrang guy." he explained.

"What about your dad?"I asked.

"Not in the picture." he said.

"At least you got Durmstrang guy" I said to him.

"Why does Goyle think you're an easy lay?" He asked me.

"Some stuff happened over the summer" I said, before looking at the ground myself.

"Well Goyle is an asshole." He said to me, causing me to look up at him, he was smiling right at me. It was intoxicating.

"So am I, we might be a good match" I said.

"I can think of better people for you." he said.

"Miss Weasley!" I heard a voice yell.

"I didn't do anything this time Minnie" I yelled back.

"My office now." she said to me.

"See you later Black." I said walking away.

"That mean we have a second date?" he yelled back

"This wasn't a date" I yelled to him.

"Keep telling you that" he yelled back. I followed Minnie back to the office and sat down in my seat again.

"What did I do this time" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure you don't murder Goyle later." She said.

"I can't promise that" I said.

"Keep him alive there would be too much paperwork if not." she said to me. Then she pointed to the door and I left. I walked back to the common room and saw my dear old uncle Harry. The auror who most likely came to see what James did.

"Domi!" He yelled as he saw me. We met half way in the hall.

"Heard what happened" he said. I groaned.

"Does my dad?" I asked. He nodded.

"He just called and yelled at Goyle" he said to me.

"Oh god" I said.

"You met someone" he said to me.

"Changing the topic much." I said, "How can you tell" I asked him.

"I had that look when I fell in love with Ginny" He said to me

"I don't have the time to love someone now, I can't" I said to him.

"I was saying that too" he said, "Go back to the dorm" he said.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked him

"James tried to set Goyle on fire" he said chuckling.

"Gotta love him" I said, "Night" I said while walking away. I walked up the stairs toward the common room and muttered the password to the fat lady. She was trying to sing this time. Again. I ignored her and walked through the hole in the wall into the common room. I saw James and Fred. Never a good two to be together. I just ignored them not wanting the speech and walked back to my room. I closed the door and looked at my calendar, tomorrow. It said the full moon is tomorrow. Last December, I was walking back from a Hogsmeade weekend, I was alone. I didn't know what was happening until I was attacked, by a werewolf. I was mauled, on an inch of my life when someone found me. I never learned who that person was. Unfortunately, it was a full moon and I am now a werewolf.

**Sooo, first story. What do you think? I have some more written so I might have some quick updates. Could you leave some feedback?**


	2. Chocolate and Red Apples

_Next day_

" Hello miss Domi" I heard a familiar voice say coming next to me at dinner.

" Nice to see you Alex" I said to him as I grabbed a red apple from in front of me.

" You like red apples" he asked.

" not particularly, no" I said to him, looking for a certain person.

" So why do you have the-" he started

" shh" I said to him, putting a finger to his lips to cut him off. Ha! I see her.

" Hey Parkinson" I said, making her look over. I didn't ever let her get a word in before I threw the apple at her. Hitting her square in the chest, I smirked at the whole Slytherin table.

" Crazy Bitch!" I heard a voice yell to me, the bad Zabini.

" Not denying it" I yelled back before sitting down and grabbing a chocolate bar. My entire family was staring at me, James was not eating. I repeat, James was not eating.

" What was that one for?" Rose asked me.

" I have my reasons" I said simply, before breaking off a piece of chocolate and putting it in my mouth.

" Well that was amazing" Fred said finally.

" Yes it was Moony" James said to me.

" Thanks Prongs, Padfoot, you both get chocolate" I said, breaking off pieces to give to them.

" Big honor" Alex said.

" Trust me, it is" My brother said, finally making his presence known.

" Dominique Nymphadora Weasley" I heard a familiar voice yell, uncle Percy, just my luck.

" See you in detention later" Roxy said to me. I just gave her a thumbs up over my shoulder and heard her laugh behind me.

" Did she deserve that?" Percy asked me as I came up to him.

"Yes" I said simply.

" And that was because" he pushed

" Do you really want to know why I do anything?" I asked.

" Go eat, your de-gnoming November break." he said simply.

" Love you" I said cheekily while walking away.

" Go" he said chuckling. I walked over to the table and sat next Alex, I grabbed a green apple. This time, I took a bite out of it. I saw my dear older sister coming up to me from the Hufflepuff table. Victoire, Hufflepuff head girl, training to be a healer. Also, did I mention that she is perfect.

" Dom, what did you do this time?" She said standing by me with her hands on her hips.

" Hit Penny with an apple" I said simply to her.

" Why?" she questioned.

" Do you people really want a reason for why I do things" I said, gesturing with my hands.

" Carry on." she said simply.

" Thought so" I said sitting down, Victoire left.

" She's mad." Louis said to me , " Then mom and dad find out and you started another war" he finished.

" Yah I know" I said.

" So why do you still do this?" He asked me.

" The same reason we all do it." I said, " To be known" James finished for me.

_Weeks later_

I slipped out the window and looked outside before making my way to the Whomping Willow. I was almost there, almost, when I heard a voice.

" Domi?" they asked, Alex. I ignored him. I kept walking, seeing that I didn't have long left, then, I started running.

" Slow down" he said, grabbing my arm and turning me around to look him in the eyed. Damn, there goes thoughts.

" Why did you run?" He asked me.

" I can't right now, I'll tell you when I can, I promise, but I really need to be somewhere." I said to him, he released my arm and I ran to the willow, grabbing a rock and hitting it right in the know, before I made my way to the shrieking shack.

Wolfsbane does not work. Some people say that because of my veela blood, it does not react like it should for me. It makes my transitions incredibly painful; it makes me have to attack something. You always have to attack something. James, Fred, and Louis are in the process of becoming animagi. We like to call ourselves the second generation marauders. Of course, there is no wormtail, instead, we have blur. James is Prongs for obvious reasons, Fred is padfoot for his patronus, and Louis's patronus is a white wolf, so we call him blur. As I looked out the window, I saw it, the moon. And before I could think it started, it was horrible. To me, it felt like every bone in my body was breaking and resetting itself. When I was a wolf, I had no control over my mind, and unfortunately, I had to attack something. That something was me. I felt it hurt, I could smell the blood. It went on for hours, and then suddenly, it was over. I was me again, my side was bleeding and my tank top was bloody, but I was me again. So, like always, I left the shack and started running to the Hospital wing.

It took me three days to fully recover. Not nearly the longest, but still long. Apparently, I broke a few of my ribs, which hurts, and she doesn't have a good way to set them yet, so I had to take a long affecting potion. She stitched up my side fast and gave me some wolfsbane. It was a requirement for me to take some after every transition because I am still quite tense after the full moon. I didn't see Alex until two days after I got out of the hospital wing. I was walking to the great hall on a day off when I saw him waiting by the door with a green apple and a bag of chocolate. He knew what to get me. Also, he had a red apple, I wonder why. I simply motioned to him to follow me and went to the outskirts of the forest, it was already dark.

"So, how do I start?" I asked to no one.

"The beginning" he said, noticing how nervous I was.

"It was last December," I started, I took a breath, "I was walking alone from a Hogsmeade weekend, it was dark, and I wasn't paying attention, looking at the snow" I continued. He went to sit down and motioned for me to go next to him, I sat.

"I thought I heard something, I just ignored it, and just assuming it was nothing." I almost laughed. He was still emotionless.

"I don't really know what happened next, I was on the ground, and it hurt a lot. I couldn't see anything, I-I just felt it." I said next, I laid back, he still sat up. Then, he lay back with me; he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. He was just looking up.

"It was a full moon," I said, "I was practically dead when I was found." I finished.

"Who found you?" he asked, finally speaking.

"I don't know, they never stayed to see if I was okay." I said,

"Last December?" He asked,

"Yes" I said.

"Damn," He said, "I sat up at this, "It was me" He said, before sitting up to face me. " I was walking back too, when I smelled blood, I looked to see and a girl was there, pretty, but very bloody." he finished. I stood up at hearing this.

"Why didn't you stay?" I asked him, as he stood up to come near me.

"I didn't think a girl as pretty as you would want to meet the guy who saved you, like reliving It." he said, grabbing my arm.

"I only wanted to find out who it was, that was all I ever wanted" I said to him.

"I am so sorry, so sorry that I didn't stay" He said to me.

"Why aren't you running?" I asked him.

"I'm here to stay" he said, "I could have left when you started throwing apples" he said, slightly laughing.

"So why didn't you?" I asked, finally looking up at him.

"I think you know" He said, cupping my face with the hand not on my arm.

"Yeah." I said breathily.

"Yeah" he said, looking down at me.

I don't really know what happened next. Because, the next thing I knew, he kissed me. He backed me up to the tree closest to us while never breaking contact. Next thing I knew after that, our tongues were battling for dominance and my arms had wrapped around his neck. He put his on either side of me, pinning me to the tree. We came up for air after what felt like no time at all. And our breathing was heavy for a minute, while he rested his forehead on mine and I closed my eyes.

"Whoa" He said.

"Whoa" I agreed. He backed up from me and I stepped forward. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"This mean we're dating now" I asked him.

"Yes" He said simply, "You're just mine now." he said, as we started walking back to the school.

"Really?" I asked him, slightly chuckling.

"Really" He said in all seriousness.

**Next should be up later or tomorrow. Personal favorite coming up. How do you like Alex and Domi? Will they last? REVIEW!**


	3. Halloween

**Sorry. To all my imaginary viewers that care.. **

_Halloween_

Every Halloween, the Potter children got depressed. Albus spent the whole day reading, Lily kept herself occupied with friends, but James, James was different. He wasn't sure how to distract himself, then, in second year, Domi had an idea. She started to take him cliff diving. And every year, after all was said and done, they got a detention together for sneaking out past curfew. It became a cycle for them. Usually, Fred and Louis joined, and Domi would bring a bottle of fire whiskey. This year though, they were having a parent's weekend the same weekend as Halloween. And that was an issue.

All of the Weasley and Potter parents walked to the Gryffindor tower, where no matter

What house you were in, the children would be. It was another Halloween tradition. As they all walked in, they saw Lily, Rose, Lucy and Molly reading by the fire. Albus and Scorpius playing wizard's chess (Albus was winning) Victoire talking with Hugo. There was also a boy the same age as Roxanne talking with Roxanne about quidditch. But, oddly enough, Dominique, Fred, James, and Louis were not there.

"It's okay, don't acknowledge your parents or anything, that's cool" George said jokingly to his family. That got their attention and they all went to hug their parents before going back to sitting down. Harry pointed to the unknown boy.

"Alexander Black, call me Alex" he explained.

"And Dom's boyfriend" Roxanne put in. Bill was surprised, the boy was polite and had manners and he even smiled when hearing Roxanne say Dom.

"Where is Dominique" Fleur asked.

"And Louis, James and Fred' Ginny asked.

"It's Halloween" Albus explained.

"So?" George asked

"Their cliff diving" Roxy. Some of the children looked shocked at her telling.

"My children are doing what?" Bill asked shocked.

"Cliff diving" Teddy said, making his presence known, "They do it every Halloween to cheer up James." he finished.

"Are they even allowed to do this" Hermione asked. The children were silent for a minute and then burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry it's just" Rose tried to say before laughing again.

"When have they ever done anything that they are allowed to do?" Roxanne asked them.

"Just take us" Ron moaned. The children started walking and they followed them.

_The Cliffs_

"Now Mr. Potter, are we drunk?" Fred asked his cousin.

"Not nearly, our senses were just sharper a few bottles ago." He answered.

"Time to jump." Louis said to them. Domi prepared by taking off her jacket and her shoes, then pulling her hair out of the bun and taking off her jewelry. The boys took of their shirts. Dom stood by the edge and the boys came and joined her. Domi kicked it off by screaming at the top of her lungs. The boys followed her in that too. James, Louis and Fred jumped first, they did it with ease, as if they had done it a thousand times, and they had. Dom jumped next, she always flipped, and she liked to make it more dangerous. She heard voices and footsteps, so hastily, she jumped. Then she heard the footsteps faster, but she was already flipping over.

James, Fred and Louis started coming back up the path to take another drink and jump when they stopped in their tracks and their eyes widened.

"Jump or run?" Fred managed to squeak out.

"Neither." Angelina said, looking her son dead in the eyes. Then, they heard someone else coming up the path, it was Domi, she was soaking wet and she grabbed a half empty bottle of fire whiskey upon seeing her family. She saw them staring at her.

"I'm not drunk enough for this scream fight." she said simply, bringing the bottle to her lips and taking a long swig.

"What were you four doing?!" Ginny yelled at them.

"Cliff diving" Domi said simply, she was the tough one.

"I noticed that but why?!" Fleur then yelled at her daughter.

"Halloween Marauder tradition, it cheers up James" Louis managed to squeak out.

"So you nearly kill yourselves!" Angelina yelled at them.

"You have to admit, Domi has been in far worse situations." James said in response.

"You say one more word and I throw you off the cliff." Domi said to him in all seriousness.

"You wouldn't" James said.

"You wanna bet" She said nearing him.

"Dominique" Bill said. She shut up.

"Why do you do this?" Harry asked, being the peacemaker.

"It makes James forget what happened on Halloween, we do it for Teddy the day after Vic's birthday." Dom said, she was still going strong here.

"Whose idea was this?" Percy asked.

"Who do you think?" Rose asked.

"Obviously it was all Lily's idea" Albus said while rolling his eyes.

"What possessed you to think of this Dominique?" Ron yelled.

"You people don't get to yell at me about being reckless" she said, pointing to Ron, Hermione and Harry. They all shrugged and nodded.

"Wait!" Ginny yelled, everyone turned to look at her, "Are you all drunk?" she yelled, pointing at the four children waiting for detention. The other children were barely stifling their laughter, Roxanne, Albus and Scorpius didn't even try.

"We're not drunk." Fred started.

"You're just blurry" James finished.

"I am drunk." Louis confessed. Fleur, Angelina and Ginny were shocked at their children.

"Dom has had twice as much as us and she is half as drunk." James yelled outraged.

"I know how to hold my alcohol, you just drink it all at once, and I pace myself." Dominique said to her cousin. Now all the children, and George, were laughing.

"I'm getting Neville." Hermione said finally, "Not my house, not my problem anymore." James, Fred and Louis gulped. Domi looked pale.

"Please don't" Fred squeaked out. It was too late; no one said anything as Neville was brought by Hermione. He motioned to the four children in trouble and they started walking back towards the castle. Dominique was dragging behind.

"Fred, Louis, James, detention with professor Weasley." Neville said, pointing to the three boys.

"Which one?" James asked, "Hermione" Neville said to them.

"Dominique, yours are with Me." he said, pointing to the girl in question. The boys left. Neville motioned for her to sit down, she did, and he sat across from her.

"This isn't news to me, you know that." he said to her, breaking the silence.

"I usually have detention with Hagrid" she said back with no emotion.

"Things change" he said to her with equal amount of emotion.

"Trust me, I know that." she said to him, her mind wandering.

"Detention twice a week for the rest of the year, in here, I'll let you know what times, we will continue this conversation then" he said with finality, she said nothing and just left the room. She walked back to the common room which was still full of her family members.

"What'd you get." she asked her accomplices as she came in.

"Helping aunt Hermione grade papers for a month, you" James answered her.

"Detention with Longbottom twice a week for the rest of the year." she said, sitting down away from her parents.

"Damn." Roxanne said.

"You usually just have to find something in the forbidden forest." Roxanne finished.

"Dominique, you're also degnoming at November break" Percy put in. She groaned.

"Why is she doing that?" George wondered out loud.

"Penny Parkinson and a red apple." Louis said nonchalantly.

"What's with the long detention?" Fred asked her, completely off topic.

"I don't know, he said that we would finish our conversation in the first detention." she said to him.

"Second month in, already have detention for the rest of the year and de-gnoming" George said, "that takes effort".

"No it doesn't" all the children said in unison.

"Wait!" Fred yelled, they all looked at him, "Who talked?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Albums" Hugo said, "Roxy, and Teddy" he finished. The three mentioned got pale and their eyes got wide.

"You three did what." Fred said, standing up with Dominique, James, and Louis.

"It was an accident." Albus managed to squeak out. The four started to near them.

"Sorry?" Teddy said, even the auror was scared.

"That's really going to help you isn't it." James said sarcastically.

"Harry" Teddy squeaked out.

"On your own kid" Harry said, he knew what happened when they were mad. Roxy, Albus, and Teddy were now nearing the stairs. Roxy turn and ran up to the girl's dormitories, Teddy and Albus ran right out the door. Dominique, James, and Fred ran after Teddy and Albus, Louis stayed back to stand near the stairs he wasn't allowed up.

"Rox, I'm the nice one, I won't hurt you" Louis yelled up the stairs.

"Promise" She yelled back, obviously scared.

"Swear on Domi" he yelled back.

She came back down the stairs and sat noticeably close to her father, out of fear of her brother and cousins.

"Think Teddy and Al are dead yet" Hugo asked Louis.

"Al, no, Teddy, damn close" Louis answered. They heard someone coming back into the common room, it was Albus and Fred.

"Teddy dead yet?" Victoire asked her cousins.

"James and Domi, I'd give it ten minutes before he comes running back." Fred said.

"For what?" Ron asked them.

"You don't rat about cliff diving" Louis started, "Huge loss of trust from them" he finished. Teddy, Dominique, and James came back into the room. Teddy sat down, he had a black eye, and Dominique sat down with James on the stairs for the boys dorms. Dominique looked tense.

"How many times do I have to apologize, it was one time?!" Teddy finally yelled after a long silence.

"You don't rat about this Ted" James said shaking his head.

"Not this" Fred agreed from across the room.

"You know that" Louis put in.

"Domi" Teddy asked her.

"I'm not mad" she said with no emotion. "Honestly, I'm not mad at all" All of her cousin's eyes widened.

"Really?" Bill asked his youngest daughter.

"Really, never better" She said.

"Ted." Albus started, "Run." He finished.

"Teddy" Dominique asked sweetly," Can you grab my sketchbook from my room for me?" she asked him. He nodded; he got halfway up the stairs before he was tossed back down.

"Done yet?" he asked Dominique.

"Just getting started." she said, before going up the stairs and grabbing her sketchbook. She came back down and started drawing.

"How are our classes?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Potions are fun." Louis said.

"No it's not." Dominique said, not looking up. "Potions are not fun" she said with finality.

"Why?" Bill asked his daughter.

"Wolfsbane" she said simply. Everyone nodded in realization.

"What you drawing?" Fred asked her from across the room.

"You" she said simply.

"Okay then, do I look good?" he asked her,

"You have six warts and a monobrow." she said with no emotion, still not looking up.

"She's not kidding" James said peering over her shoulder.

"Don't look at the book." she said, hitting him in the head with it. She got up and sat near Rose.

"When will you ever get that?" Louis asked him as James went to sit on one of the couches, clutching his head.

"Never" he said.

"When's the full moon?" Fleur asked her daughter.

"Leaving in an hour" she said, turning to a new page.

"What you drawing now?" James asked her.

"Don't really know" she said, taking a look at her father before going back to the book.

"How's Defense against the Dark arts going?" Harry asked them.

"Good" James said, "We've been dueling" he finished.

"Whose champion?" Ron asked.

"James" a few of them said.

"We might end up staying for the whole week." George said. Every Childs head shot up.

"NO" multiple children yelled.

"That mean going to classes, great hall, staying in a dorm?" Dominique asked them. They nodded.

"You'll regret that" she said, going back to her drawing.

"I'll be back," Dominique said. Alex and James got up with her.

"Don't die" Fred joked.

"I'll do my best" she said, before leaving.

"I'll walk her over" Alex said.

"I'll go to the hospital wing in an hour" James said. Alex left after her.

"It's that bad?" Audrey asked.

"Always" Bill said.

_Later_

Hogwarts was quiet. Really quiet, silent even. But, in the distance, you could see a fire. At that fire, were ex-death eaters? All looking at one person. That person was giving them dark marks. Looking at the hospital wing, a girl, no more than fifteen. Came limping over. She couldn't do it, her shirt was bloody, there was a cut on her face, and she leaned against the wall. Her cousin, following his word, saw her at the wall and helped her over to a bed, then; he went for the rest of her family. The girl sat down, let the doctor clean up her face, she was struggling to stay awake. Practically dead. Then, she couldn't breathe, she gasped for air, starting to cough up blood. And, while this started, her entire family had come to see her.

"Your okay, you'll be fine" Madam Pomfrey said, grabbing a bucket for her.

"Lift your arms." she said, the girls family was still silent as the girl complied.

"All of them?" she asked shocked.

"It was bad this time." The girl said simply, finally acknowledging her family.

"Get them out of here." she said simply, looking at a wall as Madam Pomfrey got bandages.

"What?" she asked.

"James can stay, maybe Louis and Fred." she finished, "and my dad" she looked at them with pleading eyes,

"We'll be back later" her mother said finally. Everyone but, James, Louis, Fred, and her father left.

"You need stitches and dittany. I don't trust magic for wound like this." Madam comfrey said to Dominique. Dominique lifter her shirt and rested her arms on her head to let her work.

"You were mad." Louis said to his sister.

"That's a word for it" she said.

"Drink Wolfsbane in an hour" Madam Pomfrey said, wrapping gauze around her ribcage. Dominique got up and went to the door. She opened it. The rest of her family fell out of it.

"Oh hey Domi-" Albus started.

"You people are too predictable" she said, going to sit back down on her cot.

"All my ribs and stitches." she said to Albus.

"You win this yet again." he said to her.

"Tell that to by shirt. No longer white or in one piece." she said, motioning to her bloody, ripped, shirt.

"Won what?" Ginny asked.

"A bet, on how many ribs she breaks each time." Albus said, noticing his mothers glare he added, "It was her idea". Before Ginny could scold her son for this, Draco and Astoria Malfoy came in.

"Have any of you seen my son?" Draco asked, he was now friends with the Weasley's, and the potions master while head of Slytherin.

"That depends" Dominique started, "What's in it for me?" she finished.

"Wolfsbane." he said simply. She pointed at Scorpius.

"When do you need it?" he asked her.

"'Bout an hour" she said.

"How have you been Draco?" Fleur asked, she could relate to him more than the others.

"Easier when some people don't attempt to set others on fire" he said, saying the 'some people' while looking at James.

"He deserved that one" James defended himself.

"I'm not arguing, just not in my class." he said.

"He did it again after." Hugo put in.

"Hugo," Dominique said, "what did you do?' She asked him.

"What makes you think I did anything?" He defended, his ears turning red like his father.

"Your ears are red" Hermione put in, "You did something." she finished.

"And, you're quick to tell me or teachers what they want to hear. Your sucking up, which means, you want something or you already did something and you want to be on my better side so I don't kill you- which I wouldn't by the way- and you want to be on a teacher's good side in case it doesn't work on me and you need someone with authority to protect you." Dominique said, ignoring the stares she was getting.

"Saving up for later" Hugo said simply.

"Wise choice" Dominique said to him, nodding her head.

"Dom," Fred started, she looked over at him, "When did you get so smart?"

"Roughly the same time I accomplished how to get what I want." she said.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Bill asked, Dominique was about to answer when McGonagall came in, mad as possible.

"You four, come with me" she said, motioning to the four always in trouble.

"I'm injured" Dominique said.

"I'm innocent." Louis said.

"It was Domi's idea" Fred said.

"No matter what I say I'm still screwed seven ways to Sunday" James said

"James and Fred obviously did something, Dominique we all know was the brains for this, and Louis is a prefect and didn't report them." She said.

"Quick question" Dominique piped in.

"What exactly did we do so I can start defending myself." she asked.

"Goyle." she said.

"What happened to him?" Bill asked.

"What didn't?" Rose asked.

"Were you in on this too?" McGonagall asked. Rose remained silent.

"Let me rephrase this, who wasn't in on this?" She asked. No one said anything.

"Really, even Victoire" She asked stunned.

"We have a good reason." She defended herself.

"And that was?" she questioned.

"Rethink that before I answer you." James said to her.

"Once a week for one month. James, Fred and Dominique have it every night they don't already this week." McGonagall said finally.

"And you will all report to my office, all of you, in one hour." she said, motioning to everyone in the room.

"And don't say you're injured because you and I both know you will be fine. I have seen you play quidditch ten minutes off this." she said. Now pointing to Dominique who was about to open her mouth.

"First quidditch game is Slytherin vs. Gryffindor on Saturday." She said finally, she then left, still mad.

"We'll still be here for that" George put in.

**I have some new ones here. New stories, leave a review if I should even post them. Just leave a review in general. First one gets a shout out. Now, how do these characters interact?**


	4. Sunday

_Sunday_

"Domi!"

"JAMES!"

"It's 12:30, how much sleep can you get?!"

"What do you mean we have a test tomorrow?!"

"LOUIS REMUS WEASLEY!"  
"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"  
" Vic, hide me."

"HUGO! You want to be on my good side, right?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" All of the children that were hiding in Gryffindor tower turned to look at all of their parents.

"FRED FABIAN WEASLEY, I'm going to kill you." Roxanne yelled over the silence.

"Dad, help me" Fred squeaked out.

"Do I look stupid?" George asked.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Ginny asked her brother.

"What is with all of the yelling?" Hermione asked.

"And Roxy, why is your hair blue?" Angelina asked her daughter.

"That reminds me," she said, looking at the new Marauders, "I am going to kill you four" she said.

"No you're not" Dominique said, everyone looked at her.

"You won't kill us, Louis is untouched, Fred, he's getting hit, James, he's getting hit, you won't talk to me until tomorrow, then some mutual hate will make us talk again, so, chase James and Fred around the tower, but, you may want to remain on speaking terms with me because bitchy Parkinson is talking shit about both of us and Rose, and I am already fitting our detentions into our schedule." she said.

"What she saying about me?" Rose and Roxanne said in unison.

"I'll tell you later." she said, she looked at James and Fred, "Run" she said simply. Roxanne started to run after them.

"How did you-" Albus started, barely finding the words.

"It's a cycle with us." she said simply, sitting down on the couch.

"What is it with the yelling?" Hermione repeated.

"I don't even know anymore." Hugo said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Good answer" Ron said.

"Albus woke up ten minutes ago, Domi has detention in two hours with Professor Longbottom, James and Fred was being them. It's the morning with us for one thing. And no one has had coffee yet so everyone is naturally pissed at the world." Hugo told his parents.

"I almost thought you acted better during school." Audrey said.

"They don't, I think they may actually be worse." Percy said.

"Be nice to your uncle." Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Angelina said in unison.

"You love us anyways." Dominique said to her uncle.

"I can still give you all detention everyday of your life" he said to them.

"I think I already have that." Dominique said honestly.

_Lunch_

"I'm hungry"

"Then eat"

"It's too far"

"You're pathetic."

"Because you're so normal'

"Can you hand me an apple."

"No"

"Will you two stop?!"

"Never!"

"I need to go to the hospital wing"

"Why?"  
"Take a guess."

"See you later"

"Yeah we have quidditch later"

"Uhhh."

"Xavier isn't that bad"

"That's because you loooove him"

"Shut up Fred"

"Leave your sister alone"

"Go away this is the Gryffindor table"

"Head girl"

"Cause that means sooo much"

"I'm leaving"

"I don't blame you"

"You all do realize that we are still here right?" All of the voices stopped and all of the children went to look at Harry.

"The Slytherin table got boring"

"Is this news"

"No, I'm just finally admitting it."

"Took you long enough"

"I honestly don't think they know that we're here" George said to his siblings and in-laws.

"We do, we just don't care" Roxanne said, finally acknowledging her family.

"Someone should go get Domi, Xavier looks mad." Fred said.

"Rox, what's with that face?" Louis asked her.

"What are you talking about, this is just my face." she defended, going red.

"I see it every day, you never look like that." Fred teased his sister.

"Shut up Fred." Roxanne said briefly.

"Make me" he countered.

"Watch me" She threatened.

"Dom's back, she looks pissed, Alex, your turn." James said to him, he had been quiet.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Your dating her." he countered with, Domi turned a corner and went down the hall. She came back and stood there, crossing her arms and saying nothing.

"We have practice." she said, before turning and walking back down the hall.

"If I get a broken jaw, it was her okay." Fred said before following his cousins with the rest of the team.

_Practice_

"Dominique, are you okay?!"

"I GOT THE SNITCH"

"She's going to kill me"

"Go Weasley!"

"Which one?"

"The one with the quaffle"

"She has a concussion."

"Why are your parents here?"

"Weasley, knock that off!"  
"Which one?!"

"Both of them."

"OW!"  
"Sorry!"

"Practice is over, Weasley's to the hospital wing, everyone else should rest." Xavier Wood yelled over the yelling.

"I don't think there is anyone else that isn't a Weasley."

"Yeah, James as keeper, Rox is a chaser, Fred and Dom as beaters, Louis as the seeker, then me and Sean as the last chasers; this team is mostly Weasley's."

"Xavier, can you take Rox, I think she's going to pass out in the next ten minutes." Fred said to Xavier. Xavier looked to see Roxanne leaning against a wall, looking pale. He ran over to her and put his arm over her shoulder and led her that way. Up in the bleachers, all of the parents were watching this play out.

"Okay with this George" Ron joked.

"Better than other options, and I believe someone already has hazing rituals planned." He said through gritted teeth.

"They do" Alex said, he had been so quiet they had forgotten he was here.

"James is always in charge of it" he finished.

_Hospital wing_

"Roxanne has a concussion"

"James has a bruised rib"

"Don't even get me started on Dominique"

"HEY!"

"The rest of you are just dehydrated"

"Dominique needs dittany, and lots of fluids"

"James needs painkillers"

"Roxanne needs a night rest and you will be cleared for classes tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey finished.

"Rox, he's good"

"I know"

"Did you see him run?"

"I know"

"Even I approve" James said.

"Here is the dittany, drink only water until tomorrow." With that the children left.

_Common room_

"Detention sucks"

"Then why so you keep getting it?"

"It's fun."

"I'm bored."

"Do something"

"I'm lazy"

"I've noticed."

"Where's Rox"

"Hospital wing"

"Why"

"She has a concussion"

"Where's Xavier?"

"Hospital wing."  
"Why?"

"Rox has a concussion."

"Where's Dom?"

"Detention with Longbottom."

"That was today?"

"And Wednesday. Then every other day this week."

"Don't you have detention?"

"Crap" With that, James and Fred left.

_Detention- Dominique_

"I'm not going to expect you to talk, so just listen." Neville started. Dominique was sitting at a table, unknown to her; he had a drawer filled with chocolate to keep her calm.

"You are the mix of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." he said, she looked up.

"Remus was strong; he didn't believe he deserved love. Sirius would have done anything for his friends; he would have rather died than let them. Now you, you act like you're okay. You and I both know that the last time you went off that cliff you weren't expecting to come walk away from that." He said.

"Do you blame me?" she asked quietly.

"No, I just need to know why." he said.

"I don't even think I can tell James" She said, her voice growing stronger.

"Did you know that more bad things have happened to me in the last year than happened to the normal person in a lifetime." he shook his head.

"Last December I was attacked by a werewolf for no reason. Over the summer I was raped because I was pretty." he handed her a chocolate bar. She ate it and looked like she had a lot more color.

"Believe it or not I was actually a virgin, funny right? I was a virgin. I was innocent, well as innocent as I can possibly be. I took a lot of pills. Vic is the only one who knew." she said.

"I wanted a choice" she said finally.

"You have one," she looked confused.

"Always, live or die, yes or no, breathe or not. You always have a choice, in that, you deserved one, and you didn't have any. Now, you can either let this consume you, or, you can be that girl that came in for her first year. Still come, I doubt that this conversation is over." Neville said finally. And, with that, Dominique left.

_Detention- James, Fred, and Louis._

"Louis"

"Louis"

"WHAT?!"

"Hi."

"Go to hell."

"Have you seen Emma lately?"

"I have not Fred, what about her?"  
" I think she's dating one of the Zabini's."

"Yeah did you see her neck, what do you think happened to her."

"I don't think it's good."

"She doesn't want to talk about it."

"She's really evasive."

"It's scaring me."

"She deserves better" Louis said finally.

_Back in the common room_

"Hey Louis, what happened to that girl you were dating in September?"

"Didn't work."

"Good, I never liked her."

"How was detention?"

"Shut up Molly"

"Yeah, I'll tell Krummy you're being annoying."

"I can do the same thing with you Louis"

"Touché"  
"What does that mean?"  
"Don't know, I don't think it has an English translation"

"How many of you had detention today?" Audrey asked the children.

"Dom had her first one with Longbottom, Fred and James for the Goyle thing, Louis for loving them" Albus started.

"I regret that" Louis mumbled.

"I think Rose had one for that thing that happened to Goyle, that's it right" Hugo finished.

"I have another in three hours" Dominique piped in.

"For what?" Fleur asked.

"Don't really know" she said honestly.

"I've got one for breaking Goyle's nose." Alex put in, coming down the stairs.

"Rox, did you get detention?" Fred asked his sister as she came in the common room, supported by Wood.

"No, but I will tomorrow" she said, going to sit down.

"Same" Dominique said.

"I'll have that too" Rose said.

"Bitchy Parkinson" Lucy asked. The three girls nodded.

"Everyone else is good children." Lily Luna said, she had been quiet the whole day.

" I wouldn't go that far" Dominique said.

" Vic almost set me on fire again." Louis said.

" You died my hair blue" James told his sister.

" Okay, I get it" George said, " None of you are good children."

"Well, we are always interesting." Lucy defended.

"That is a truth" he said.

"Is Uncle Charlie coming around anytime soon?" Molly asked her father.

"He said he would floo in for the Quidditch game" Percy told his oldest daughter.

"Cool" Lucy said, "Is he bringing a dragon this time?" she asked.

"He said he won't" Percy said.

"He is" Bill said, "Trust me Perce, he is"

"Wicked" Hugo said.

"Molly!" Dominique yelled.

"Why don't you, Rox, Rose and I go get the Krum's and Scorpius?" She asked, giving them a look.

"Yes, why don't we," she said, grabbing Rose's hand while Dominique got Roxs.

" They're planning something" Xavier said.

"Well we're not the target, actually you might be, but I'm not so I don't care" James said to his friend.

" Thanks" Xavier said sarcastically.

"My bet, Parkinson brought Molly into it too and now they are planning to, quote from Rose, 'Pull every fake blond hair out of her head' unquote" Hugo said.

"That's not a good way to solve it" Percy said.

" I did that once" Fleur confessed, " Actually I did that a lot." she said.

" Really, Hermione anything" Percy asked her.

"I did it too, to her mother" she confessed, looking down while Hugo started laughing. His mother scolded him so Ron hid his smile.

"Audrey," Percy was running out of reasons to get them to stop.

"She deserved it" she said, putting her hands up in defense.

" Ginny?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Do you even need to ask?" she asked her brother, everyone was laughing now.

"Angelina." he said exasperatedly.

"She started it" she said, her husband couldn't control himself at that and started laughing with the children.

"Wait, everyone does this?"Lily asked her elders. Many of them nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind" she said.

" Hey Louis, can you come here for a second and bring that thing." Dominique yelled through the door.

"What's that thing?"Bill asked.

"If you know you may become an accessory to Parkinson's murder." Louis said, Accio-ing the still unknown object.

"I see they haven't changed" Teddy said as Louis walked out the door and back.

"I blame mom for being a Veela" Louis said honestly.

"You'll get over that" Fleur told her son.

"It is very helpful when we run into prefects" Dominique said as her, the Krum's, Scorpius, the Malfoy's, and the other girls came into the common room.

" I just realized that everyone in this family has been a prefect" Hermione said. Most people nodded.

"What are we neighbors?" George, James, Dominique and Fred said unison. Ginny looked sad at that.

"I see you haven't changed George." Bill said to his brother, seeing his sister's distress.

"Just lost an ear and a brother" he said oddly cheerily.

"I mourned for like three years, he can yell at me when Angelina here finally snaps and stabs me with a kitchen knife" George said, everyone laughed at that. Ginny hugged her brother and took him off guard.

"Whoa their Gin, she's not killing me yet." George said, pushing his luck.

"Forget it I don't like you anymore." She said, pulling away and hitting her brother.

"Aaaand she's back" George said.

"What just happened?" James asked Albus.

" I don't really know, but if we ask it will end up being a life lesson." Albus said. Dominique was being quiet, she had settled on one of the arms of the couch with her sketchbook, giving glance to her families faces everyone few seconds. Alex was on the couch next to her and put his hand on her lap.

"Dom, McGonagall has our new schedule, that's why we all have detention." Victoire said.

" How do you know that?" Dominique asked.

"I'm the head girl." she said proudly.

"Does that mean you can get me out of detention tomorrow?" Dominique asked.

"No." Victoire said.

"Figured" Dominique said, looking at her brother and going back to her sketchbook.

"Come on ,we have schedules and detention." James said, Dom put her sketchbook back in the dorms and grabbed her bag before leaving with the other fifth and seventh years.

_Schedules_

Dominique Nymphadora Weasley(Fifth year, Elite Auror Training)

( Monday, Tuesday,Thursday,Friday)Herbology(Wednesday)

Defense against the Dark Arts( Monday through Thursday, doubled on Fridays)

( Doubled on Tuesdays)

4. Free

( Wednesday through Friday)

6. Free

( Monday through Wednesday, doubled on Thursday and Friday)

Training( Monday through Friday)

Any other desired classes are to be taken on during free blocks on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Meeting with professionals to be taken in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday free blocks.

James Sirius Potter( Fifth Year, Auror Training)

( Monday)Potions( Thursday through Friday)

Defense against the Dark Arts( Monday through Friday)

( Friday)Honors Care of Magical Creatures(Tuesday)

( Wednesday through Friday)

( Monday through Wednesday, doubled on Thursday and Wednesday)

Training( Monday through Friday)

Any other desired classes are to be taken on during free blocks on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Meeting with professionals to be taken in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday free blocks.

Fred Fabian Weasley(Fifth year, Lawyer Training)

Law( Monday through Friday, doubled on Monday and Friday)

( Tuesday through Friday)

against the Dark Arts( Monday through Thursday)

( Monday and Friday)

( Tuesday through Thursday)

of Magic(Wednesday)

Training( Monday through Friday)

Any other desired classes are to be taken on during free blocks on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Meeting with professionals to be taken in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday free blocks.

Rose Lavender Weasley( Fifth year, Elite Healer Training)

( Monday through Friday)

against the Dark Arts( Monday through Friday)

Potions(Monday through Friday, doubled on Wednesday)

Herbology( Monday through Friday)

of Magic( Fridays)

of Magical Creatures( Monday through Thursday)

Training( Monday through Friday)

Any other desired classes are to be taken on during free blocks on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Meeting with professionals to be taken in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday free blocks.

Louis Remus Weasley( Fifth Year, Curse Breaker Training)

( Monday through Friday)

against the Dark Arts( Monday through Friday)

of Magic( Fridays)

Potions(Monday through Friday, doubled on Wednesday)

( Friday)

Charms( Monday through Friday)

Training( Monday through Friday)

Any other desired classes are to be taken on during free blocks on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Meeting with professionals to be taken in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday free blocks.

Molly Jameson Weasley( Fifth Year, Elite Dragonologist Training)

Care of Magical Creatures(Monday through Friday)

( Monday through Friday)

against the Dark Arts(Monday through Friday)

( Monday through Wednesday)

of Magic( Thursday and Friday)

Creatures ( Monday through Friday)

Training( Monday through Friday)

Any other desired classes are to be taken on during free blocks on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Meeting with professionals to be taken in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday free blocks.

Roxanne Alexandra Weasley( Fifth Year, Elite Dragonologist Training)

Care of Magical Creatures(Monday through Friday)

( Monday through Friday)

against the Dark Arts(Monday through Friday)

( Monday through Wednesday)

of Magic( Thursday and Friday)

Creatures ( Monday through Friday)

Training( Monday through Friday)

Any other desired classes are to be taken on during free blocks on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Meeting with professionals to be taken in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday free blocks.

Alexander Jonathan Black( Fifth Year, Curse Breaker Training)

( Monday through Friday)

Defense against the Dark Arts( Monday through Thursday, doubled on Fridays)

( Monday, Tuesday,Thursday,Friday)

of Magic( Fridays)

(Wednesday)

Charms( Monday through Friday)

Training( Monday through Friday)

Any other desired classes are to be taken on during free blocks on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Meeting with professionals to be taken in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday free blocks.

Xavier Arthur Wood(Fifth year, Quidditch Profession Training)

( Monday through Friday)

( Monday, Tuesday,Thursday,Friday)

(Wednesday)History of Magic( Fridays)

/Sports(Monday through Friday)

Training( Monday through Friday)

Any other desired classes are to be taken on during free blocks on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Meeting with professionals to be taken in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday free blocks.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and other fifth years will be taking typical schedules with desired classes in free blocks.

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley( Seventh Year, Elite Healer Training)

against the Dark Arts( Monday through Friday)

( Monday through Friday)

of Magic( Fridays)

Potions(Monday through Friday, doubled on Wednesday)

of Magical Creatures( Monday through Thursday)

Herbology( Monday through Friday)

Training( Monday through Friday)

Any other desired classes are to be taken on during free blocks on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Meeting with professionals to be taken in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday free blocks.

* All classes will be at a different level and some days will be spent interning at hospitals.

_Dinner_

"Whoa"

"Hey, we have the same schedule"

"We have the same profession"

"Hey Vic, we have potions together"

"Rose, show me your new schedule" Hermione said to her daughter, reaching her hand out. She read it over.

"Nice" she said, giving it to her husband.

"At this point they are just making these up" Ron said, giving the schedule back to his daughter. Rose was about to reply when, Domi, James, and Fred came bounding down the hall and sat down with their new specified schedules.

"They have Fred in Lawyer training." Domi said simply.

"That had to have been a mistake" Roxanne said, reaching for her brother's schedule.

"They put James in auror training" Fred said.

"That one makes sense though" Lily Luna said.

"They put Domi in _Elite_ auror training" James said, putting emphasis on 'elite'

"Rose and Vic are both in elite healer training" Hugo said.

"Molly and Rox are elite dragonologists" Lucy said.

"Me and Alex are Curse breakers apparently" Louis said.

"They put me in for quidditch" Xavier piped in.

"Why can't any of you have normal jobs?" Angelina asked them.

"I live with a curse breaker and an ex-delta auror" Louis and Dominique said in unison.

"I live with a quidditch star and head auror "James said.

"Mine still makes no sense to me" Fred confessed.

"We're related to them." Rox and Molly said, motioning to the Marauders.

"I live with those two" Rose said, motioning to her parents "I could be doing the same thing as Dom." she finished.

"I'm the normal one" Victoire said.

"My guardian in a quidditch coach, mine makes no sense" Alex finished with.

"Back to the original fact, who in their right mind put Fred as a lawyer and Domi as an elite auror" Rox asked.

"I tested in the 90 percentile in protective instincts" Dominique said.

"I think I got the wrong one but it says. ' _ had shown massive amount of knowledge in the law, he also is very good with words_" Fred said .

"That's weird" James said.

"It does make sense though," Domi said, they looked at her incredulously, " We break the law enough times we have to learn it sooner or later. And he is good with words, or I totally would have been expelled and possibly in prison"

"That's true" James agreed with her.

"Does anyone else have fitness training?" Rose asked, looking over her schedule for the first time. Everyone nodded.

" I have it right after Combat, "James said, "That's not fair." he finished.

" Same with me" Domi agreed.

"Anyone else have regional charms?' Alex asked, looking over his.

"I does" Louis said, " Must be for our training. Dad, did you ever take regional charms or something like that?" Louis finished with.

"No but I most likely should have." Bill said.

"We have to go see Hagrid" Roxanne said abruptly, getting up and giving her brother her schedule.

"That's right we do" Rose said,

" I almost forgot" Molly put in.

"Thanks for reminding me" Domi added. The four girls left at this.

"Poor Parkinson" Lucy said.

"Why?" Her mother asked.

"Just poor her" Lucy said.

"So Alex, where are you from?" Fleur asked, noticing how evasive the children were.

"Bulgaria" He said simply.

" Oh, who did you say your guardian was again?" she came back with.

"Ryan Putrova" he said, not noticing where she was going with this.

"He still plays?" she asked.

" You know him?" he asked her.

"Friend from school." she said simply.

"He's a coach now" Alex said.

"He coming anytime soon?' Fleur was still asking.

"Friday." Alex said simply.

"I'll have to say hi." Fleur finished with.

_Sunday Night- 11:00_

"What do you think will happen if I don't wake up in the morning?"

"Don't talk like that"

"One of these days, I might just not wake up, just disappear, like my mom did." It was clear the voice was Dominique now.

"When you don't wake up, I don't think I will either" It was James talking with her.

"If you die, I go with you" Dominique responded with.

"Deal" James finished with.

_Sunday Night 11:20_

" I BROKE IT OFF THINKING YOU'D BE CRYING, NOW I FEEL LIKE SHHHH LOOKING AT YOU FLYIN I WANT YOU BACK, WANT YOU BACK, WANT WANT YOU WANT YOU BACK UHHH."

"SHUT UP ROX"

_Sunday Night- 11:35_

" I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M FEELIN 22, EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT, IF YOU KEEP ME NEXT TO YOU."  
"ROXANNE"

_Sunday Night 11:45_

"WHY DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD BUT HURT SO BAD, WHOOOO, MY MIND KEEPS SAYING RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, TROUBLEMAKER"

"GO TO BED"

"MAKE ME"  
"WATCH ME"  
*SMASH*

"YOU ASKED FOR THAT"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"SORRY ROSE"

"GO TO BED ROXANNE" Everyone yelled in unison.

**Sorry for the long wait, but, I have about two more up today. Next one is mostly Fleur-centric, it makes sense, trust know the drill, leave a review.**


	5. Monday

_Monday 7:00 AM_

"DOM"  
"WAKE UP"  
"Let me die"

"You're missing breakfast"

"I'm up"

"You didn't miss breakfast"

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"Yeah you're right"

_Monday Potions with Dominique, Ron sits in._

"Most of you now have specialized schedules. They mean that all those tests that you took last year meant something. I know that some of you don't think you need potions. If that was in the slightest true, you wouldn't have this on your schedule. I know what everyone is recommended for. I know that some of you are going to something more serious, I also know that some have no idea what it even means. You should all know that you're past few weeks have been spent confirming decisions that we, and the ministry have been making since June. Now, you learn the real things, we start with polyjuice. It will be ready in a month, begin" Professor Malfoy said. Ron walked up to him.

"Better the Snape's speech, you didn't even say dunderhead"Ron joked.

"I had Hermione and Fleur proofread it yesterday" Draco confessed.

"Smart. Why Fleur?" Ron asked.

"It's the inbreeding, it gave us an understanding." Draco explained.

" , that is not what you need for a potion." Draco snapped at Goyle, who was at the moment reaching for Dominique's behind as she reached to grab something.

"Those guys obsessed with her." Ron noted.

"He is, I'm not sure if we should have Dominique get a restraining disorder or not." Draco said.

"I have a feeling her boyfriend might make it so we don't need one" Ron stated.

"True, Alex does seem a bit protective, luckily still in a good way." Draco said.

"He does seem like a good kid" Ron said.

"He is, quiet if anything" Draco agreed.

"Nice balance for Dominique "Ron joked.

_Herbology- James, George sits in_

"And Mr. Potter, if you set a mandrake on anyone, you will be punished" Professor Longbottom said right to James, who acted shocked.

"I'm surprised you think so little of me Professor" James said, acted astonished.

"Begin" Professor Longbottom said, eyeing how his daughter was smiling at James.

"Miss Augusta, will you please do me the honor of being my partner" James asked with a bow.

"Why I would be honored."Augusta said back, fluttering her eyelids. George walked up to Neville seeing him glare at James.

"Now you know how I feel." George stated, referring to Roxanne and Xavier.

"At least Dominique isn't in this one."Neville said back.

"Would that be bad?" George asked.

"Yes. It would be like you and Fred in Umbitch's class" Neville said simply.

"That would be bad" George agreed.

"And worse if Alex was in here" Neville said.

"Is Alex bad?" George asked.

"No, I just have a feeling that Domi would be making out with him during the whole damn class."Neville said.

"Do they do that often?" George asked.

"On occasion."Neville explained.

_Honors Law-Fred, Angelina sits in._

"Open up your textbooks to page 394, and begin taking notes." Hermione said finally. Angelina walked up to her desk.

"How is my son in this class?"Angelina asked her.

"He's a lot smarter than he acts "Hermione responded.

_Charms-Rose, Xavier, Louis, and Alex, Fleur sits in_

"Lets start with a basic, levitate this chair.'Flitwick finished. Rose did that, and then it dropped, but, Fleur got the spell just in time, and she didn't have a wand.

"What?" Fleur asked at the looks.

_Care of Magical Creatures, Roxanne and Molly, Bill sits in_

"Go to the hippogriffs" Hagrid said bluntly. Molly and Roxanne had no problem with it at all.

*2nd class starts*

_Honors Defense against the Dark arts, Dominique, James, and Alex- Harry sits in._

"Most of you, are only in this class because you can read a book. Some of you, can actually do this, they have, and it will be the career they choose. I have future aurors in this class. Some of you will be using this tomorrow. So, let's go over one thing, Veelas, not a horrible creature. Really they are mostly wizard, but, they were created by dark magic. Veelas are very skilled in wand less magic, they also have this amazing ability, in which they are entirely immune to fire. Veelas are strong, they have a quick temper. Open your books to page 211 and begin the reading, we will be doing spells tomorrow." The teacher, Mr. Krum said.

"Dom"

"Go away"

"Dom"

"What?!"

"Can you really do wand less magic?" James asked her.

"Not nearly as good as my mom" Dominique answered with.

"Can you do the fire thing?" James questioned.

"Yes, me and Vic do it a lot more than Louis, it's why people leave when we fight" Dominique said to him, hoping he would leave her alone.

"Cool, can you explain this to me?"James asked.

"Sure, Alex, you got it" Dominique asked her boyfriend.

"No "He admitted.

"Okay, so Veelas were created when a dark wizard got power hungry and found a phoenix and a girl, her name was Alise-"Dominique started, only to be cut off by James.

"Isn't that your mom's middle name?" James asked,

"Yes, now shut up and let me explain."

_Time skip to lunch hour_

"Alex" a man yelled.

"Ryan?"Alex asked in disbelief. He walked over to the man, now known as Alex, and gave him a man-hug(**Yes, this is what I call it**).

"I thought you weren't coming until Friday?" Alex said to his guardian.

"They let me off early, because the team had a training camp" he explained.

"I'll introduce you to everyone" Alex said. They walked over to the table when this is what they saw,

"So if Veelas can do magic without wands, why did I almost fail charms last year?"  
"You never did essays"  
"We have an extra-long detention today"  
"What would happen if I just threw this at Parkinson?" Dominique asked, gesturing to a knife in her hand.

"I see no problem with it"

"I can"

"Really, it sounds good to me"

"She would deserve it"

"Guys"

"Not denying that"

"Guys"

"Just aim near her head, to get her all scared"

"Guys"  
"That a good plan"

"Guys"

"I know right"

"GUYS" Hugo yelled impatiently, "Alex brought a something" he said.

"This is Ryan, he's my guardian" Alex explained.

"And this is Dominique, Hugo, Louis, James, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire, Rose, Molly, Lucy, Lily, Albus, and who did I miss?" Alex continued.

"Me" Xavier said.

"And Xavier, and this is Audrey, Percy, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Bill and Fleur "Alex finished, Fleur looked at Ryan and widened her eyes, Ryan looked at Fleur and glared.

"Ryan" Fleur said.

"Fleur "Ryan said.

"Nice to see you" Fleur elaborated.

"I can tell when you're lying "Ryan said.

"Okay, I am glad to see you, but the last time we spoke you accused me of killing my sister, and that is not something I am forgetting anytime soon and Alex here is dating my daughter "Fleur said, now glaring at Ryan.

"Fleur I didn't-"

"I can tell when you're lying"  
"How the hell can you even look at him after what you did?"Ryan asked finally.

"Someone explain" Dominique said. The two adults ignored her.

"Does Vik even still talk to you?"

"Yes, he knows"  
"Yeah, and what about Jack, Isn't he dead too?"  
"Ryan, let me explain" Fleur said pleadingly.

"Better be good" Ryan said simply.

"We switched, me and Jack, it was all him, he isn't dead either, you know what he did."Fleur explained.

"The whole time, it wasn't you that killed her?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"I practically still did "Fleur said, looking sad.

"What the hell is going on?" Fred yelled at them.

"We'll explain later" Ryan said.

"How were classes today?" Fleur, asked, taking her seat next to her husband.

"We're talking about veelas in DADA" James said, Fleur's eyes got wide, again, Ryan looked pale.

"So, can you really do wand less magic?" James followed up with.

"Yes" Fleur said simply.

"And you're immune to fire?"

"Yes"

"And can summon fire?"  
"Yes"

"Anything else?" Louis asked, interested in what he could do.

"It's really hard to kill her, really, really hard" Ryan surprisingly said.

"He speaks from living with me for five and a half years." Fleur said.

"Yeah, one time she fell down my parents stairs and just got back up and got an apple" Ryan added.

"What color apple?" James asked.

"Red, she then threw it at Vik "Ryan responded.

"That explains a lot." Alex said, "Domi does it all the time."

"To people that deserve it!"Dominique defended.

"Fleur, she's her" Ryan said.

"I know, one of them was enough."Fleur said.

"Dominique, if we don't go to class in the next ten minutes, our teacher may actually ban us from the classroom again" Rose said.

"I have a free, I need to go do something "Dominique said evasively.

"And that something is "James said.

"What something?"

"That one that you were just talking about?"  
"Why are you making stuff up?"  
"I did what?"  
"James, you're such an attention whore!"  
"What's going on?!" When Fred was about to say that, Dominique left abruptly, but first, gave Alex a quick pick on the cheek.

"It's come to the point that I don't even want to try and understand her anymore."Louis said, as the rest of the children left to go to the classes they had next.

"Fleur, you're daughter is going to prison in the next year and a half" Ryan said.

"I know, she never even met Aly and she reminds me more of her every day."Fleur said.

"You're going to cry aren't you" Ryan said.

"You said that I didn't have the ability to cry "Fleur said to him.

"Oh look, there's Vik, let's go and bother the hell out of him "Ryan said changing the subject, and bringing Fleur with him.

"Well that was weird."George stated bluntly.

_Fitness, all the students at the quidditch pitch, the parents in the bleachers._

"To start this class, five mile run for most of you, anyone in auror of quidditch training have seven."The teacher said, all the students groaned.

"Here I want, Dominique Weasley, James Potter, and Xavier Wood." He pointed to a place. They went and stood.

"Start running" he said, they took off. Ten minute later, he sent the rest of them off. At the end of the class, Dom, James, and Xavier, had done about twice as much as the others. Dom was unsteady, James was pale, and Xavier was having trouble breathing.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Potter, I didn't dismiss you yet" Although there was about four Miss Weasley's, everyone knew who they were looking for.

"Yes professor" Dominique managed to choke out.

"Go to the woods, start at different times and whoever manages to get out, gets out, if not, I will send some people after you" He said bluntly. Dom, knowing she had no room to argue, went in first, James waited a few minutes and went in after.

_Up in the bleachers_

"What's he doing?" Bill asked.

"Training them" Fleur said simply.

"We never did that in auror training." Ron said.

"He's not training them to be aurors, he's training them to be delta aurors "Ryan explained.

"I lived with two for about six years "Ryan added.

"It said that James was just auror on his schedule."Ginny said.

"At least they got training, you see him, he's Bulgarian, and we ran a few ops together." Fleur started,

"He's training them for delta because they are starting to need them, the delta aurors are the ones that get sent in when stuff goes south."Fleur finished.

"The cavalry over here would know."Ryan said.

"Don't call me that "Fleur said bluntly.

"Why do they call you the cavalry?"George asked.

"Something I will not tell you, if you call me the cavalry I may break your wrist." Fleur said with anger.

"I'll remember that "George mumbled. Just then, James came running out of the woods, Dominique hot on his tail.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing "James said to the teacher ,and with that, the two auror trainees left for the castle.

"Delacourt, I need to talk to you"

_Later, Ryan and Fleur_

"We have to tell them."

"We do"

"Does your husband even know?"  
"No."

"How do you even get up, because I barely can at this point?"

"It's harder than it should be."

"What about Vik, his kids are a part of this too?"  
"He can help us explain."

"Can you really do this?"  
"Can you?"  
"Good point."

_In the Gryffindor common room with all the Weasleys, and the Krum's._

"Um, Ryan start talking "Fleur said in the silence.

"What is going on?"Dominique interrupted.

"Listen, you want to hear this."Was all her mother responded with.

"Some of you might already know bits and pieces, but this is really important for some of you to know." Ryan said.

"When I was eleven, I met Fleur through school, when we were twelve, we were walking with Vik and our friend Jack during a field trip, when I was knocked to the ground by a girl running from the muggle cops, she just kept running, but she took my wallet."Ryan continued.

"That girl was Alessandra Marie Black, and the next time Ryan saw her, he gave him back his wallet only missing about fifty Knuts."Viktor put in.

"I don't exactly know how we became friends with Aly after that, but she was suddenly our best friend." Viktor finished.

"When I was thirteen, my parents snapped, they never liked me before but they really snapped, I acted out in response and they officially kicked me out and disowned me when I was fourteen, I went to Ryan's, and lived there for a really long time. When I was fifteen, my parents stopped paying for my schooling and I was kicked out of Beauxbatons, I took my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s privately in the span of a month." Fleur continued.

"Aly's mother overdosed when she was two so she was living with her stepdad who hated her and nearly killed her on multiple occasions, she bolted when she was thirteen, she never got proper schooling "Fleur finished.

"She went to my house also." Ryan said.

"Any questions may now be asked." Ryan added.

"You knew my mother?" Alex asked Fleur.

"She was practically my sister, if Ryan here dies in the next two years you are left to me "Fleur explained, looking sad.

"Most decisions have had to be made with her input anyways, she helped me decide what school to send you too, and she's my crazy sister that never visits but sends you birthday and Christmas gifts "Ryan added.

"Continue "Harry told them.

"While Voldemort was gaining power over here, his son was gaining power in France." Viktor said, many people's eyes widened at this.

"His pure goal was to get certain people, veelas and the unwanted, Fleur and Aly were high on the list. They were made Delta aurors when they were sixteen."Viktor finished.

"About fifteen years ago, after Aly left Alex in my care, she went into hiding, and she was a more important target now."Ryan put in.

"About seven years ago, Fleur switched her job as the secret keeper with Jack, she was a target too and Aly needed to move again."Ryan finished,

"Jack had less to live for, I figured that he would have never talked, I didn't think he would be the first one." Fleur put in cutting Ryan off;

"It was my fault, Jack talked, he was a death eater the whole damn time, after she was murdered, and I lost it and went looking for him. He was an animagus, a damn crow, and he killed ten muggles and transformed, making it look like I did it. The only reason that I'm not in Azkaban is because I was a delta auror for so long "Fleur said.

"It wasn't your fault "Ryan said to her.

"How did she die?" Alex asked, surprising them.

"She was stabbed, twenty times-"Fleur started.

"In her chest and arms, she died slowly "Ryan added.

"She had defensive wounds on her arms and face, she fought back, she had skin under her fingernails but they didn't have enough DNA to match it to something."Viktor added.

"That sounds like an autopsy report."Hermione noted.

"It is, "Fleur said.

"We all memorized it."Viktor said, "You read something like that enough times, it's the only thing you can think about." Some of the adults looked surprised.

"I get that" George said, he had been so quiet they had forgotten he was there.

"What do you mean you lost it?" Louis asked his mother.

"You don't have to answer that."Bill said to his wife.

"No, it's okay. I was in a really bad place when I was younger, like your sister, with a mix of Teddy on May third and James on Halloween. I had a relapse after that, it was bad. I needed someone to blame and I have never been very good with my anger. I saw Jack out of the corner of my eye and started chasing him, I had just had a huge fight with Ryan and, well, he always was the sensible one. I honestly would have killed him myself had he not done what he did."Fleur said honestly.

"That explains a lot" James said, "Dom gets mad, she usually gets arrested, Louis gets mad, trust gets gone, Vic gets mad, don't stand close. Vic and Dom get mad, world war three. All three of them, hell breaks loose."

"Then stop getting us mad."Dominique said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"It's really not that hard it takes a lot to get Vic mad but you always do it."Teddy said.

"You made Dom so mad she can barely talk to you."Vincent Krum fired back with.

"I did that once with Aly, it was a bad idea."Viktor said.

"You healed."Fleur said to him.

"Most things Aly was doing, Fleur was a part of and vice-versa" Ryan explained.

"Can you tell us some stuff about her?" Alex asked the adults.

"Of course."Viktor said without thinking, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."Alex said simply.

"What do we start with?" Viktor asked Ryan and Fleur.

"How about, squirm week."Ryan said. Viktor started laughing uncontrollably it Fleur. Finally, they composed themselves.

"Okay so all the time, we did this thing when we got bored, we called it squirm week."Fleur started.

"Guys against girls, whoever gives first has laundry and dishes until the next time we play."Viktor continued, "The guys always lost "he said.

"Well we had Jack."Ryan said.

"If I was counting him I would have called it squirm minute "Fleur defended.

"Okay, well the girls always won, Aly was very good at this game and, you know what, memories are better than me explaining this."Viktor said.

"You remember? That just weird."Fleur said

"Do you remember?"He fired back.

"Yes. "She said shamefully.

"Watch this memory and you'll understand."Viktor said.

*Memory*

A tall girl with long black hair was facing the refrigerator, she grabbed a green apple and sat down, on her friend Viktor's lap and started eating it. The girls name was Aly, and she was wearing tight ripped jeans and a black tight tank top

"Am I allowed to eat my breakfast, or are you staying here all day?"He asked her.

"I'm pretty comfortable here. Are you?" She asked him with a smirk. He said nothing and just pushed her off him and put his feet on one of the other chairs.

"I am now." he said simply.

*Different Memory*

"Hey Aly." A tall guy with cropped dark hair and brown eyes said to her.

"H-hey Ryan" she stuttered out, Ryan wasn't wearing a shirt and it was hard for her to focus.

"How was work today?" He asked her, sitting down on the counter with her and smirking. She breathed and regained her composure.

"It was great, by the way, did you get tampons the last time you went to the store?"She asked him, her friend left, put on a shirt, and went to the store.

"Nice effort "she yelled at him when he came back.

*Different Memory*  
"You never did know how to tie a tie "Fleur said to her friend Viktor, who was severely struggling with his tie. She walked over to him and pressed up against him, standing on her toes to tie it for him.

"You should really learn how to do that at some point."She said as she saw him closing his eyes, so he couldn't look at her.

"All done." She said cheerfully, leaving and making sure to sway her hips a little more while she was walking.

*Different Memory*

"Ryan, do you have to do that here?"Fleur asked disgusted. He was doing pull-ups in the kitchen without a shirt.

"Yes I do, what the hell she is wearing "Ryan said, looking at Aly coming down the hall. She was wearing her tightest jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped, and a bikini top.

"Hey Ryan, Fleur, Viktor."She said cheerfully.

"Hey Aly "Fleur said, not looking up.

"H-hey Aly "Viktor said before regaining his composure.

"Whatcha doing there Ryan?" She asked, standing on her toes to get something from the top shelf, Ryan wasn't saying anything.

"Goodbye."He said.

"Where you going "She asked while knowing the answer.

"Taking a cold shower!"He yelled from down the hall. Viktor groaned.

"We win, yet again."Fleur yell in his ear.

"Have fun with the dishes."Aly yelled at him, while she went to get ready for work.

*Memories Over*

"Of all the memories you have to pick, it was those?"Ryan asked his friend.

"Those are the ones that left a mark."Viktor said defensively.

"Wait, mom did that?"Vic asked incredulously

"Yes."Fleur said simply, "That doesn't mean I'm proud of it."

"That was my mom?' Alex asked them.

"Yeah, she had better moments, but that was her."Ryan said.

"You have her eyes."Fleur said to him.

"She was pretty."Alex noted.

"Yeah, she was. Even at the bad times."Ryan said.

"What were the bad times?" Alex asked

"Different time, Alex, different time."Ryan said to him.

_Later, Bill and Fleur._

"Do you hate me?"Fleur asked her husband.

"No, I don't even have the ability. "He said to her.

"You were acting different when Domi called about her boyfriend, you knew didn't you?" Bill asked Fleur.

"I figured the name was generic enough, she sent a picture in her next letter and I knew. He looked so much like her. "She said sadly.

"You two were close weren't you?"He asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"She was practically my sister, "She said with no emotion.

"That bad place, how long since you been there?" Bill asked after a long silence.

"Last time was her funeral, when I said I had to stay, I needed to get myself out of it."She said.

"How did you do that?" he asked her.

"I don't know if I can talk about it without getting back there "she said honestly.

"Okay" he said calmly.

_Gryffindor common room Molly, Dominique, Rose, and Roxanne_

"Maybe we could just stay here, like it's a sleepover "Rose said.

"Let's do it "Molly said, all the girls nodded. Molly had black hair, Weasley blue eyes, and was average height. She looked remarkably like her mother. Rose on the other hand, had red hair as untamable as her mothers, her mother's eyes, and was on the shorter side. Roxanne had dark skin, dark eyes, and straight black hair(**picture Kat Graham**). That and Dominique's dark blonde hair and blue eyes, all of the girls were remarkably beautiful.

"You know, the Winter Ball's in a month. Who you all going with?" Roxanne asked the girl. The Winter Ball was somewhat like the Yule ball, started by the ministry to celebrate every good year after the war. It was open to many, but the Ball itself was for more important people ,usually former Order of the Phoenix members.

"Alex."Dominique said simply.

"Scorp"Rose said, blushing like her father.

"Don't have a date yet."Molly said, "What about you Rox?"

"Bobby Zabini's taking me."She said nonchalantly.

"When did that happen?" Rose asked her.

"He asked earlier, I said yes. I think we're dating now."Rox said.

"Think?"Dominique said,

"I really have no idea. Rose, you said Malfoy's taking you?" Rox said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he asked me."Rose said.

"Took him long enough."Dominique said.

"James thinks he's taking Augusta."Rose said.

"Fred said he's taking Max"Rox said,

"Probably is." was all Dominique said.

"What color should we wear this year?" Rose asked.

"What makes you think that we still wear the same color?"Molly asked her.

"I vote for red."Dominique said.

"I don't." Rose said.

"Rose, orange and hot pink look trashy on you, red looks great on you "Roxanne said to her.

"Then I'm good with red "Rose said.

"Red's good for me."Molly said.

"I love red."Roxanne said.

"Settled, we're going to be heartbreakers in red."Molly said.

"Great, should we let Vic and the others in on it too?"Rose asked.

"Nah, Vic will wear blue, Lucy and Lily can't go, this'll just be us."Dominique answered.

"Should we tell the guys?"Dominique then asked them.

"We should let them be surprised. We tell our family that we wear red, James and Fed come in matching red tuxedos."Molly said. They all laughed.

"Our secret, but we should make the reveal at the same time, I want to see Alex and Scorpius' face's when they see you two."Roxanne said, motioning to Dominique and Rose.

"And I want to see Xavier's and Vincent's when they see you two at the ball." Dominique fired back with.

"Nothing is going on with me and Vincent "Molly said.

"Nothing is going on with me and Xavier" Roxanne said.

"That doesn't mean they don't want something to happen "Rose noted.

"I'm pretty sure that they want something to happen too."Dominique said.

"Then they should make a move "Molly said.

**As promised, here it do you think of my Fleur, a little badass? Next one is the last with the adutls at Hogwarts.**


	6. Oh look, the Nargles

_Tuesday_

It was lunch. Dominique, Molly, Rose, and Roxanne, were waiting by the door for a certain person. No one knew what really happened, but suddenly, Penny Parkinson and three of her friends were fighting with the four Weasley girls. Then, half of the girls were sent to the hospital wing, and the Weasley girls were sent to the headmistress's office. Unbeknown to them, James was videotaping the whole thing.

_Wednesday_

Wednesday was always a test day, you had all of your tests, then you got to back to the common room and spent the rest of the day doing nothing, to say the least nothing happened.

_Thursday_

On Thursday, Goyle crossed the line again. This time, Alex, the normally calm one, hit him, hard, a few times. James and Fred waited a few times before they stopped him. No one really wanted to. Then, he got a detention that Dominique, Molly, Rose, and Roxanne were already in. It was a more, interesting, day, to say the least.

_Friday_

Friday was the day before the first Quidditch game, and Roxanne and Dominique had not eaten the entire day. Xavier was on the verge of insanity, and the way Roxy as smiling at him was not helping him. Vincent Krum, a Slytherin, was too busy staring at Molly to be of any use to his team, and Fred was working up the nerve to ask Max Riddle to the winter ball. What Dom and Rox were finding hilarious is, Molly still had no date to the ball, and Vincent still hadn't asked her. But, it was only breakfast.

"Weasleys!" A pretty brunette, said, sitting at the table, they all turned to her, ignoring her bruised neck.

"My dad got food poisoning and can't teach today. "She said, it was Emma Krum.

"Who's the teacher?"James asked her, his eyes darting to her neck.

"I don't know." she said.

"New mission, find that person."Dominique told her.

"See ya."She said, skipping off to find out.

_Defense against the Dark Arts-out of extreme boredness, all the adults sit in._

"Hey James, what are you doing?" someone asked the boy.

"We have a sub, I'm buttering the floor." He said, Dominique came in and slid across, when another student fell on his face. Then, the door opened, and to say the least, they were surprised.

"Hola clase"She said, sliding across the floor.

"Nothing says welcome like a buttered floor "She said, it was Fleur.

"You're the sub?" James asked her.

"I owed Vik about a thousand favors."She said simply, going to the board and grabbing the attendance book.

"Okay, is anyone not here?" she asked.

"No "Alex said to her.

"Okay, Vik said you were studying Veelas and I can't say much without getting in a lot of trouble, so, use this as a study block, just, no fires."She said. That did not end well, there was yelling, flying objects, and small explosions in the next ten minutes.

"Okay, okay. Listen UP" Fleur yelled. They all listened.

"Obviously none of you can do that, so ask me questions about the subject or something relative."She said,

"Do veelas actually have the ability to control fire?" one asked.

"Yes, certain veelas can do it more easily than others. Next question." A girl raised her hand.

"Why are you the sub? Do you actually have the credentials?" she asked.

"The formal ones, no. I have enough training to teach you with field knowledge. And as I said, I owed Viktor a favor, he called for one."She explained.

"What field knowledge?" One boy asked.

"I spent roughly six to seven years as a floating delta auror."She explained.

"What's a delta auror?" another girl asked.

"An elite task force filled with specialists, some of us took training, and some of us were just picked up on the street." she said.

"Were you trained?" someone asked.

"That is off topic, does anyone else have relevant questions?" Fleur said, obviously avoiding the question.

"You know, just use the rest of the class as a free, "she added. The students left. The adults stayed.

"I have a Bulgarian to kill." she said simply.

_Friday Practice_

"Xavier, for the ten thousandth time, we will be fine!" Sean Finnegan yelled.

"Yeah, I lost the ability to think a couple minutes ago."Dominique yelled. Roxanne fell off her broom.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." she said, trying to stand up and falling down, "Okay, I'm not." she said. Fred came to support her and walk her to the hospital wing.

"Practice is over, I'm going to check on her." he said, running in the direction of the hospital wing.

"I knew that would work."James said.

"You guys do know that she actually fell right?"Louis asked them.

"She'll be fine.." Dominique said.

_Two hours after practice_

Molly was walking with Roxanne from the great hall back to the common room. Of course, Ronnie, Penny, and Cassie decided it was a perfect time to walk by.

"Slut" Ronnie said to Molly, they stopped.

"You'd be one too but nobody likes you." Molly responded with. She and Roxanne continued to the common room. All of their family was there and they maintained their composure for a total of five seconds before they burst out laughing.

"It there something on my face?" James asked. Dominique and Rose knew exactly what was going on. So did Emma, they started laughing too.

"Which one?" Emma asked.

"Ronnie."Molly was able to say.

"Can someone please explain what is so funny?" James said, well, he really yelled it.

"Okay." Roxanne said, regaining her composure.

"Me and Molly here are walking up here and Parkinson and her bitch friends come." she explained.

"What did you do?" Victoire asked them.

"Ronnie looks at Molly and says and I quote 'slut' to which Molly responds with 'you'd be one too but nobody likes you' and the look on Ronnie's face was so hilarious" Rox said before laughing again.

"Hey Molly" Vincent asked out of the blue, of course, everyone in the room turned to look.

"Want to go to the ball with me?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Cool. "He said, trying to hide the smile on hers.

"Now we all have dates!"Rose said.

"Rox had a date?" Fred asked

"Bobby Zabini asked her."Dominique explained.

"Does that mean you're dating now?" Xavier asked, trying to hide his anger.

"I have no idea."Roxanne said.

"Hey Dom, James, we have to go do a something."Xavier said.

"We do?" James said confused.

"Yes."Was all Xavier said, grabbing Dominique's wrist and grabbing James' arm to pull them out the door.

"That was weird."Fred noted.

"I need to go do something." Roxanne said, "Molly can you help?"She asked.

"Sure." Molly said, they left the common room too.

"Hey Louis, we have to do something."Fed then said.

"No we don't."Louis said simply.

"Yes we do, and Alex should come help us. 'Fred pushed.

"Fine."Louis said, him and Alex followed Fred out the door.

"I'm confused."Ron said.

"That's new."Ginny muttered.

"You know I can hear you right?" he asked his only sister.

"Yes." she said.

_The Scamander household_

"Neville?"Luna asked, putting ice on her black eye.

"Hey Luna." Neville said through the phone.

"How's Hannah?" Luna asked him.

"We got a divorce." he said, "How's Rolf?"He asked her.

"That's why I called you." she said, "Can you come by tomorrow?" she asked him hopefully.

"I think I can, Luna what is this about?" he tried to ask.

"Oh look, the nargles." she said simply, hanging up on him.

_Xavier, James and Dominique_

"I'm in love with Rox." Xavier said distressed. The others looked bored.

"We know" James said.

"Just ask her out or something, I don't care."Dominique said.

"But ,but. "He stuttered.

"I'm leaving" she said and walked away

_Molly and Roxanne._

"So I am dating Bobby?"Roxanne asked for the umpteenth time.

"YES."Molly yelled impatiently.

"Okay. 'Roxanne said.

_Friday Night. _

"JAMES!"  
"LILY!"  
"SHUT UP!  
"MAKE ME!"  
"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO WALK INTO THAT?"

"NO"  
"THOUGHT SO."

"SHUTTING UP."  
"GOOD."

_Saturday Morning- the Quidditch team_

"My dad said that if you give a speech, it makes everything better. It does not, so here is some advice. If by any chance, you see Goyle falling from the sky, you have no idea how that happened. And, look out for each other, then we're good."Xavier said.

"That may or may not have been my favorite thing you have ever said."Sean Finnegan said to him.

"Mine too."Louis agreed.

_Game_

"And here is one of the many Weasley's with the save. Oh! Roxanne Weasley takes a bludger to the head, now that always hurts!"The announcer, Ryan Jordan said.

"What is going on with Albus Potter?" he then said, Albus' broom was having random seizures. All of the Weasleys and Potters were now looking at him. Dominique realized it first.

"Al, number five." she said, Fred came closer and took her bat as she went close to his broom.

"On three."Albus yelled to her.

_One_

Albus tried to get off his broom a little.

_Two_

Dominique stood on hers.

_Three_

They jumped, onto each other's broom. That happened. Everyone was silent for a little. Then there was uproar. And by uproar, I mean, there may or may not have been an a few roars going on. Fred gave Dominique her bat back. It was noticeable that Dom's broom was better. And Albus's was still having seizures while Dom was on it, but she was more prepared.

"Now that may possibly been the most amazing thing I have seen in a game of Quidditch.' Jordan said.

"Oh, Dominique Weasley takes a bludger to the head, is she bleeding? Well, just like Roxanne, she is brushing that off."Jordan then put in.

"Whoa, score now, 150-150 . Looks like both seekers now have a seen the snitch."He said. Louis and Albus were both scaling it, then in a last ditch effort, Louis stood on his broom and jumped for it, grabbing it and landing on his back. The crowd went wild, for it was the closest match they had seen in years. Rather than look angry, Albus landed next to Louis and helped him to his feet and gave him a hug. Then, Roxanne and Dominique were sent to the hospital wing, it was a good game, after though, the parents left, and most of the children were sent to detention.

_The Scamander Household_

"Luna, I let myself in if that's okay." Neville said, coming into his ex-girlfriend's home.

"I'm in the kitchen."Luna said. Neville came in, and gasped at what he saw. Luna was holding an ice pack to her face and her a bruised neck and bruised wrists.

"Hello Neville."She said.

"How long have they been living with your father." he asked her

"A year. "She said.

"Where is he?" Neville asked, getting angry.

"Work." she said.

"When is he coming home?" he asked.

"Neville what are you going to do?" Luna asked him.

"Go pack all of your stuff. You're going to live with me now. The boys can come to mine over breaks." he said simply.

_Later_

"Luna, where are you?"Rolf Scamander asked, coming into his home.

"Luna's not here."Neville said, coming into the same room as him.

"What did she tell you?"Rolf said.

"Nothing, she was terrified."Neville said.

"Where is my wife?" Rolf said, getting angry. Neville didn't answer. Rolf lost it and lunged at him, Neville punched him in the face and pushed him in the wall.

"Luna, is filing for divorce and a restraining order. You will not go near the boys again. You will leave the country, and if you even go near her again, I will kill you."Neville said. Neville put the smaller man down and left.

**I know, this will never happen, but, I desperately hate the idea of Rolf. Quidditch match was fun to write. Leave a review, give me a little for the next chapter as I am on break.**


	7. AN1

Want to get something out there, Alexander Black is Sirius's GRANDSON, not son. And I haven't worked out all the details for Max Riddle, but I did say that Voldemort had a son, so I see Max as Voldemort's granddaughter . The thing with Halloween, James thought of the first James as a hero and isn't very good with controlling his emotions, and with Halloween, the day he died, he just can't control them at . The first week of May is a break for a final battle remberance, and Dominique, James, Louis and Fred usually stay at Hogwarts because they can't stand to see the first Molly was having issues on May third for a while, so he started Apparating to the cliffs and going cliff diving with them. Hope this clears some stuff me if anything else does not make sense, and the critiques I just got were actually really helpful. Shoutout to simslestrange, my first reviewer who brought this all to my attention. Keep reviewing and reading everyone1


	8. Run for their money

_Sunday Morning- A phone call from Audrey to one of her three brothers. In the Burrow with all the other adults._

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Don't give me a reason too."

"So you're coming!"

"Bet on it."

"You're a bitch."

"You too." The phone call ended.

"That sounded heated." George noted.

"Oh that was my brother; we just said we loved each other."Audrey said.

"You don't have to yell."George said.

"This is a normal speaking tone in Southie."She said. Her phone rang again.

"What the hell do you want?" she yelled into the phone.

"No I am not going to apologize to you." She said next.

"What do you mean you're in England?" she yelled.

"You're comin' here." she yelled, walking away.

"Has anyone else noticed she sounds like she should be working in a Boston Fish-market right now?"Ginny asked.

"She's from Southie, Irish family."Fleur explained.

"We get along well." she explained.

"NO if you want to survive the goddamn plane ride you will not come to my house. What the fuck do you mean you're already there?!" Audrey yelled into her phone, rounding through the room.

"Damn it YOU'RE A JACKASS DANNY!" she yelled finally.

"Danny the detective?" Fleur asked.

"Yes." Audrey said.

"He hates me."Fleur said.

"He has a good reason."Audrey said.

_School- Dominique and Alex_

"You know, you are the most beautiful girl I know."Alex said as he and Dominique were walking through Hogsmeade, his arm around her shoulder, and hers around his waist.

"Aren't you supposed to say in the world?"Dominique asked, looking up at him.

"You never know, there might be someone more beautiful, but you're probably still them for me."He said to her.

"That's cheesy. "She said.

"It was supposed to be romantic but you're so right. "He said chuckling.

"Nice effort. "She said to him.

"See, this is when you were supposed to kiss me and I would act all surprised."Alex said.

"Really spent the time planning this didn't you?" she asked him jokingly.

"Eh, weird week. Figured we needed the day. "He explained.

"Yeah, it was nice though, what did you think of my crazy family?"Dominique asked him as they rounded the corner.

"They explain a lot about you guys." he said.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as he led her down a path towards the school.

"Vic acts like your mom when she's around your father. Albus is exactly like his dad. You act like your mom when she was around Ryan. It's nice to see how people are like their parents. "He said, as they entered the school and went into the courtyard.

"You act a lot like Ryan." she said as they sat down on a bench.

"I get that a lot. You remind me of how he described my mom." he said

"I think that the reason Ryan is more like a father than uncle is because he was in love with her, and she was in love with him. He acts like your father because he wanted to be."Dominique said. Alex wrapped an arm around her.

"And you let Rose be the smart one. "He said, almost laughing.

"Takes less effort to be smart all the time. "She shrugged.

"Does it take an effort for you to be beautiful all the time?"He asked her.

"You really want that kiss don't you?" Dominique said.

"I mean the compliments-"she started saying, only to be cut off by Alex kissing her. She wanted to complain but she really couldn't. It lasted for about a minute before he pulled away from her.

"Got that kiss. "He said.

_The day before the winter ball, otherwise known as December 20th._

"Domi, we need to check on our dresses." Roxanne said to her blond cousin as she sat on the couch staring at the wall.

"Coolio." Dom said, she didn't even know why she was staring at the wall. Holiday break had just started and she and the other girls had made the brave choice of staying at Hogwarts. Honestly, they were spending the whole time planning an intervention for Emma, and hoped she was okay.

"You still going with Bobby?" Rose asked Roxanne as they went up to the room; Dominique had switched rooms with Augusta to share a room with her cousins.

"No, he dumped me this morning."Roxanne said, looking sad.

"So you're going stag?" Molly asked. Rox nodded.

"Well you picked a good dress for that occasion."Molly said. The girls check over there dresses and they all put on an acne treatment even though they didn't have any.

_The next morning_

"I think the girls are getting ready now."James said to his brother.

"The ball is at five?"Albus asked.

"Yes it is, they think they need seven hours to get ready."James said.

"Sucks for us don't it?"Albus said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They'll show up looking all pretty and we're just going to show up looking like us. Unless you were planning on wearing makeup?"Albus responded.

"I was not but I always look amazing and am planning on giving those veelas a run for their money." James said. They both laughed.

_3:00 PM- the girls._

"Is anyone planning to wear their hair up?" Molly asked.

"No, low side pony."Roxanne said.

"Down and straight."Rose said.

"Messy pony."Dominique said.

"Okay, I'll stick with the half up half down curls. Did Vic say what she was doing?"Molly said.

"She's going full out vintage curls, but everything else is all girly, she can't make up her mind."Dominique said, crossing the room to grab a lotion.

"Sounds like her."Rose said, searching for her heat protectant.

"Has anyone seen my makeup bag?"Roxanne asked.

"Xavier stole it and put in my training bag."Dominique said, grabbing a small yellow bag and bringing it to Roxanne.

"Why?"She asked, grabbing her sea salt spray.

"Something about 'don't let her wear makeup, she doesn't need it' I wasn't paying attention Alex was working out next to me and he picked the perfect moment to take off his shirt."Dominique said, looking for her bobby pins.

"Great focus."Rose scoffed.

"You can say nothing."Dominique said to her. She gave up on her bobby pins and went to heat up a flat iron for Rose.

"How's everyone doing makeup?"Molly asked, walking out of her bathroom with her common face mask on.

"Dramatic."Rose said.

"Flirty."Roxanne said.

"Edgy."Dominique said.

"What you thinking?"Roxanne asked Molly as she searched for her good bra.

"Old Hollywood, need to match the dress. Rox can you help?"She said, then searching for the matching underwear. Molly found it and went to wash off her face mask.

"Yeah, help me pick my perfume?"Roxanne asked her. Molly was good at making sure you didn't smell like a stripper, and Roxanne was good at makeup. Rose was good with shoes, and Dominique was good with hair. That was the only girly things they were good at, Victoire could do it all, and she never needed help from the others. It was a team effort for them to get ready.

"Lets just do this now, we need to put it everywhere."Molly said.

"Rox, go with Marc Jacobs Dot, Domi, go with Gucci Guilty, Rose, go with Taylor Swift Wonderstruck Enchanted, and I am going with Viva La Juicy."Molly said. Dominique grabbed hers and sprayed it on her hands, then rubbed it on the back of her knees. She then put it on one wrist and rubbed it on the other one. She finally put it on her neck and rubbed it onto the back of her neck. Roxanne simply sprayed it and shimmied through it. Molly did the same thing as Dom, then sprayed some and walked through it. Rose did what Molly did and waited to straighten her hair to finish spraying it like the other girls. It was now 4:00 and they needed to start getting ready.

Dominique went to get her good underwear on, Roxanne went to find hers and Rose checked the heat on her flat iron. Molly plugged in her curling iron. Dominique came back out in a tank and jeans and Rose took off her sweatshirt. Dominique went to go help Rose straighten her hair. Rox went through Molly's makeup bag to find her primer and foundation.

"Red lip and a cat eye."Roxy said to her. Molly nodded and then Roxanne started on her face.

"I need to get started on mine, Rose now is just the top left, and it should take ten minutes."Dominique said. Rose nodded and took the flat iron, stood up and started to straighten it. Dominique walked away and searched for her sea salt spray, getting her hair even wavier. She then went through her own makeup bag and started on her foundation. Dom messily threw her hair up, leaving some strand down around her face, and one on her neck. She wrapped it around her ponytail and bobby pinned it in place. She scoured her bag for a translucent setting powder. Roxanne finished Molly's makeup and went to tie her hair to the side before starting on hers. Molly went to start on her hair. She tied up the top part, and starting curling medium amounts of hair at a time. (**Long descriptions, I know**)

Rose went to do a smoky eye in a neutral color and Dom went smudging her eyeliner. Roxy grabbed a light peach lip color, and put it on her cheeks and eyelids before putting it on her lips. Molly pinned back a few of the curls she had done and went to find the shoes Rose had picked out. Molly was wearing classic black pumps, Rose had strappy red shoes with a little heel, Roxy had black pumps, and Dominique was wearing the gold version or Rose's shoes. The girls then all sprayed perfume in their hair, and went to put on their dresses. (**Not telling yet**)

_5:00_

"James. I have told you ten thousand times, leave me alone."

"Never Al."

"Rox, are you making those dresses yourself?"  
"We are coming guys; keep it in your pants."Roxanne said as she came down the stairs. Xavier's eyes widened when he saw her. She was wearing a short red dress, with a lace overlay that covered her sleeves; she also wore a necklace of the letters 'WWW' in silver. She wore ripped lace tights with it.

"You look beautiful."Xavier said. She smiled at him.

"When did you become my date?"She asked, walking down the last step.

"Now. "He said, putting his arm out.

"Rox, you have my shot."Dominique said, walking down the stairs. Roxanne walked over to the fireplace and pulled a small tequila shot out of a box and put it in her clutch. Alex was being silent and just staring at her.

"Am I only wearing one earring?"Dominique asked.

"No, you're beautiful."Alex said. Dominique was wearing full length dress as opposed to Roxanne. It almost looked like a wedding dress, the top was corset style, and starting from her chest and ending at her hips, and was red with gold details. The bottom was full and black, and extended to the floor. She wore a simple gold bow necklace, and you could see the phoenix tattoo on her upper arm. Alex wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Forgetting someone?"Rose asked from halfway down the stairs, Scorpius looked her over before smiling at her. Hers was short, strapless, and had a flare skirt. She wore a rose necklace with it, and stood next to Scorpius.

"Impossible. "He said to her. Molly came down next, wearing her dress. It was full length, had a slit up to her left thigh, it cinched at the waist, and had an attached sash that wrapped around her bust, went over her right shoulder, and around her neck. It trailed behind her. (**Emma Stone's in Gangster squad.**) Vincent was staring at her eyes.

"Are we leaving or are we just going to stay here all night?"James asked.

"Rox, shots."Molly said Rox pulled four shots out of her clutch, and the four girls took it.

"Makes sense."James said simply. They all left.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's like a week late. But, I have you a three chapter update and a clarification authors note. And, was on vacation and dealing with a snowstorm. Snow in Boston, always happen but people still act like it's a surprise, enough of my complaining. Not sure if you know this but, I see Molly as Leighton Meester, Rose as Amy Adams or just Emma Watson with red hair, you can pick. I also see Dominique as Blake Lively and Roxanne as Kat you enjoyed this chaper, the descriptions for the girls getting ready was really detailed. Thought that you guys would like a clear picture of everything. The Audrey thing in the beginning will be explored more, as will everything with Fleur, Ryan, and Viktor. Also been writing what could be seen as a backstory for them, and introduces my OC, Dani. If their is anything else you want to see, leave me a review or send me a PM. I plan for this story to be fifth and six year, than something else for seventh year, and another for about the two years after. Leave a review with your favorite outfit/ hair&makeup look for the girls! **

**Mischief managed, **

**Brainybeauty.**


End file.
